1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a speech recognition method and speech recognition apparatus to particularly improve performance or response of speech recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional speech recognition, audio processing such as encoding, noise removal, and so forth is performed as pre-processing for speech recognition. In doing so, audio data has been processed in increments of frames. In a case of real-time processing, processing of a preceding frame has to be finished before starting the next frame. An example of conventional speech recognition is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 59-195298.
When implementing such audio processing in a chip with limited processing resources, there is a tradeoff between improvement in speech recognition performance and improvement in response of speech recognition.